This invention relates generally to image processing and more particularly to changing size of an image in a compressed domain.
A typical system stores data such as multimedia content for video, in a compressed digital format. To perform processing on this data, the typical system usually must uncompress the data, process the data, and then recompress the data. One shortcoming of such a system is the relatively high expenditure of time required for uncompressing and recompressing the data to allow performance of the data processing.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced processing of data that is stored by a system in a compressed format.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of transformation of image parts in different domains to obtain a resultant image size different from an initial image size.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses a method. A first plurality of image parts in a first domain that comprise an initial size, is received. The first plurality of image parts is transformed to obtain a second plurality of image parts in a second domain different from the first domain. A plurality of image parts based on the second plurality of image parts is transformed to obtain a resultant plurality of image parts in the first domain that comprise a resultant size different from the initial size.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses a system. The system includes a transform component that receives a first plurality of image parts in a first domain that comprise an initial size. The system includes a transform component that transforms the first plurality of image parts to obtain a second plurality of image parts in a second domain different from the first domain. The system includes a transform component that transforms a plurality of image parts based on the second plurality of image parts to obtain a resultant plurality of image parts in the first domain that comprise a resultant size different from the initial size.
A further embodiment of the invention encompasses an article. The article includes a computer-readable signal-bearing medium. The article includes means in the medium for receiving a first plurality of image parts in a first domain that comprise an initial size. The article includes means in the medium for transforming the first plurality of image parts to obtain a second plurality of image parts in a second domain different from the first domain. The article includes means in the medium for transforming a plurality of image parts based on the second plurality of image parts to obtain a resultant plurality of image parts in the first domain that comprise a resultant size different from the initial size.
An additional embodiment of the invention encompasses a method. First and second image parts are received. Sparse matrix multiplication is applied to each of the first and second image parts.
Yet another embodiment of the invention encompasses a system. The system includes a transform component that receives first and second image parts. The system includes a transform component that applies sparse matrix multiplication to each of the first and second image parts.
A still further embodiment of the invention encompasses an article. The article includes a computer-readable signal-bearing medium. The article includes means in the medium for receiving first and second image parts. The article includes means in the medium for applying sparse matrix multiplication to each of the first and second image parts.